


Seongmin's Baby

by Transparenseas



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chihoon, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Sungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparenseas/pseuds/Transparenseas
Summary: Chihoon is Seongmin's baby.
Relationships: Jerome/Oh Sungmin | Chihoon/Choi Chihoon
Kudos: 69





	Seongmin's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but you're welcome.

Seongmin crowded into Chihoon’s space as soon as they were alone, the others having gone out for food after filming. Seongmin had made up an excuse about not feeling well and wanting Chihoon to accompany him back to the dorms, his ulterior motive now blaringly obvious to his boyfriend.

“I thought you didn’t feel well.”

Chihoon muttered, feeling Seongmin press against his back once they entered the bedroom. He could feel Seongmin’s arms snake around his waist, his breath on his neck as he leaned close to reply.

“I thought you were smarter than that.”

Seongmin teased, smiling against Chihoon’s jaw.

“What was that all about anyway? Talking about how I make ramyeon just the way you like it on camera. You know that a lot of our fans understand that slang, right? It’s almost like you want them to know how good I fuck you.”

Seongmin continued, hip lips pressing against the skin just below Chihoon’s ear. He could feel the other male tense up, Chihoon’s body going rigid against his own. He chuckled when Chihoon tried to pull away, his arms squeezing around Chihoon’s middle to keep him in place.

“Where do you think you’re going, hyung? You were so suggestive back there and you’re just gonna leave me hanging?”

Seongmin rolled his hips against Chihoon’s bottom, groaning at the friction against his semi-erect dick. He mouthed at Chihoon’s neck, lips sliding easily along his skin. He stopped when he reached the junction of Chihoon’s shoulder, his teeth scraping against a protruding tendon. He heard the way Chihoon sucked in a sharp breath, his frame trembling slightly against Seongmin’s.

Chihoon knew that even if he put up a fight that Seongmin would eventually get what he wanted. He always did. It’s not that he didn’t want Seongmin. It was just more fun to play hard to get sometimes. It was just so satisfying to see how badly Seongmin wanted him and how hard he would fight for just a taste. Chihoon knew exactly what he was doing in the studio, making innuendos, and getting Seongmin riled up. It was just more fun to act innocent.

“I’m tired, Seongmin. We’ve had a long day. The others will probably be back soon, too.”

Chihoon argued, trying to pull away again.

Seongmin’s lips curved into a smirk against Chihoon’s skin, his breath hot and sticky as he spoke.

“Lucky for you I’ve got plenty of energy and I know how to give it to you  _ just how you like it _ . I’ll take good care of you and make it quick.”

Seongmin promised, a teasing note to his tone.

He released his grip around Chihoon’s body, his hand moving to find Chihoon’s, and grasping it softly. He headed further into the room, leading Chihoon to his own bunk. He turned them around, crowding into Chihoon’s space again, and pushing the older male onto his back. He settled on top of him, arms caging him in, and he smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Trust me, okay?”

Chihoon nodded, eyes locking with Seongmin’s as his face neared, letting them close only when their lips collided. The kiss was heated and sloppy, Seongmin’s tongue immediately seeking entry into Chihoon’s mouth. He parted his lips, letting Seongmin lick in between them, a groan rumbling in his throat when Seongmin found his own tongue. 

Seongmin loved the way Chihoon tasted, his tongue stroking the others, and his hips rolling slowly downward. He hummed in satisfaction when Chihoon groaned, his own hips shifting up to meet Seongmin’s midway. He continued to kiss Chihoon for the next several minutes, before one hand found its way into Chihoon’s hair, and yanked his head backwards. Seongmin grinned at the way Chihoon’s eyes widened, staring up at him with spit slicked lips, and panting breaths. He pressed one last kiss to Chihoon’s lower lip before leaving a fiery trail along the column of his throat. 

Chihoon was dumbstruck, his mind a haze of being tired from a long day of filming and need. He let Seongmin manhandle him, his neck craned at an almost painful angle, but the hot lips and tongue on his skin distracted him from any discomfort. He groaned when Seongmin scraped his teeth against his collarbone, lips sucking harshly at the skin. He knew that it would leave a mark, but he didn’t care, proud to see the marks that Seongmin left on him when he was alone. 

“F-”

Chihoon nearly swore, the word dying on his tongue in favor of sucking in a sharp breath when he felt Seongmin’s hand curve over the bulge in his jeans. He hadn’t even noticed that Seongmin had slid a hand between them, his hips bucking up into the touch when Seongmin squeezed. He let his head fall back when Seongmin released the grip on his hair, his neck already sore from the strain. 

“You said you were tired a few minutes ago, but now it seems like someone is eager.”

Seongmin teased, kissing the underside of Chihoon’s jaw. He ground the heel of his palm down against Chihoon’s erection, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against his skin roughly. He shifted his weight so that he was sitting up, kneeling over Chihoon’s legs, and he made quick work of unfastening them. He carefully slid them down his legs along with his boxers, discarding them on the floor. He moved again, turning both of their bodies so that Chihoon was lying longways along his bed. Seongmin settled between Chihoon’s thighs, his face buried in the junction between his hip and leg, mouthing at his skin hotly. 

“You’re so hard for me, hyung.”

Seongmin mumbled against Chihoon’s skin, one hand moving to curl around Chihoon’s cock. He slid his hand from base to tip and back down again slowly, a firm, but teasing stroke. He could feel the precum on his palm, smearing it along Chihoon’s length as he pumped it lazily, his lips trailing up Chihoon’s thigh to the small puckered hole between his open legs. He pressed his tongue flat against it, licking a wet stripe across it and humming when Chihoon jerked in response. He prodded at the hole with the tip of his tongue, pleased when it slid past the rim easily. He teased at the hole, dipping his tongue just inside and back out, both hands moving to grip Chihoon’s hips and keep him still. 

“You’re already loose, did you finger yourself for me earlier, Chihoonie?”

Seongmin drawled, pressing his cheek against Chihoon’s inner thigh and blinking up at him with half focused eyes. He was already drunk on Chihoon’s taste, wanting to dive back in, but enjoying teasing his boyfriend. 

Chihoon grunted in response, squirming under the weight of Seongmin leaning on him.

“Use your words, hyung.”

Seongmin commanded, his tone even and firm.

“Yes. Yes, Seongmin. I- I did it in the shower this morning.”

Chihoon admitted, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“Mmm. So you  _ were _ expecting something, weren’t you?”

Seongmin chided, clicking his tongue and squeezing Chihoon’s hips firmly.

“Poor Chihoonie-hyung, walking around all day gaping and twitching, waiting to be filled.” 

Seongmin teased, turning his focus back to Chihoon’s waiting hole. He dropped one hand from Chihoon’s hip, his index finger tracing the rim, before he pushed it inside to the first knuckle. He watched as Chihoon’s hips tried to jerk, the intrusion sudden, but not unwanted. He cooed as he stroked the fingers of his free hand against Chihoon’s skin, his lips pressing soft kisses against his inner thigh. 

Chihoon sucked in a breath when Seongmin pushed the intruding digit in deeper, his walls clenching around it. He let out the breath slowly, trying to relax his muscles, despite being wound tight from waiting all day for this. He closed his eyes, his hands resting at his sides, his lips parted to let out a soft gasp every time Seongmin plunged his finger into him. He jolted slightly when a second was added, the burn of the stretch barely there. He was still loose from earlier, but he needed that extra bit of preparation in order to take Seongmin.

“You good, baby?”

Seongmin called, slowing his stretching to a stop after a few minutes, his fingers still buried inside of Chihoon.

“Yeah. ‘M good.”

Chihoon replied lazily, one arm raising over his head to search for the bottle of lube he kept under his pillow. He felt around for a few moments until his hand bumped the bottle, long fingers wrapping around it. He brought it into view, nearly jumping out of his skin when Seongmin bit down on the meat of his thigh, his fingers thrusting deep inside of him at the same time. 

“Aish.”

Seongmin laughed, kissing the teeth marks he had left behind, eyes moving to rest on the bottle Chihoon was holding. He shifted back onto his knees, sliding off the edge of the bed just long enough to shimmy out of his own pants and boxers, before crawling back between Chihoon’s thighs. 

“Gimme that pillow.”

He pointed to the extra one that Chihoon liked to hug when he slept, gripping Chihoon around the waist and lifting him to slide the pillow under his back when it was handed to him. 

“I like this angle.”

He mused, staring down the length of Chihoon’s body from his vantage point above him.    
  
Chihoon’s legs were thrown open, asshole twitching, cock hard and leaking onto his stomach. His shirt had rucked up and exposed half of his chest, his skin flushed and already glistening with sweat. He swallowed under Seongmin’s hungry gaze, knowing that look meant that Seongmin wasn’t going to go easy on him, and he was ready for it. He wiggled his hips enticingly, urging Seongmin to take the bottle from his outstretched hand. He let out a sigh of relief, his arm falling limply at his side when he heard the cap snap open after Seongmin finally took it.

Seongmin poured an ample amount of lube into his hand, hissing as he slicked himself up. When he was sure he was thoroughly coated, he squeezed some between Chihoon’s thighs, watching it drip between his cheeks, and into his hole. He closed the bottle and dropped it onto the bed, wiping his hand on the bedspread. He slid his hands under Chihoon’s knees, lifting his legs, and bending them backwards until Chihoon was nearly bent in half. He dropped one long enough to position himself at Chihoon’s entrance, the blunt head pressing against his puffy rim. 

Chihoon lifted his head from the pillow, watching as Seongmin drove his hips forward, sinking into him with one swift motion. He choked on a moan, his head falling back as he got used to the feeling of Seongmin being inside of him. They hadn’t had time for this in several weeks, album preparations and promotions giving them little to no free time. There were a few times when they could squeeze in a quick makeout session or a handjob, but Chihoon was relieved to finally feel the pressure of Seongmin against his walls after being unable to for so long. 

“Fuck, Chihoon. You’re so tight.”

Seongmin groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Chihoon was always tight, no matter how many times Seongmin fucked him, but Chihoon having nothing but his own fingers to rely on for the past several weeks had really made for an almost new sensation. Seongmin pulled back without warning, slamming his hips forward and driving into Chihoon recklessly. He loved the way Chihoon felt around him: hot, tight, and soft. The perfect combination. 

Chihoon squeaked when Seongmin thrust into him powerfully, his small frame shifting up the bed. He lifted his hands over his head, pressing them flat against the wall, not much space between it and the top of his head. He cursed under his breath when Seongmin pulled out and thrust back in, his pace slow, but aggressive from the start. He knew they didn’t have much time until the others arrived home and he tried to ignore the longing to take their time that fluttered in his chest. He whined when Seongmin stilled after burying himself deep, grinding his hips in a slow motion to keep the head of his cock pressed against Chihoon’s prostate.

Seongmin was smug when it came to sex. He knew how Chihoon liked it and he knew how to give it to him. It had taken some time and practice to find what worked for the both of them, but now that they had worked out the kinks [figuratively speaking], it was all smooth sailing. He hummed at the way Chihoon squirmed, pushing his hips against Seongmin’s for more friction, his lips curving into a smirk.

“Someone’s a needy baby. Do you want me to fuck you harder, hyung?”

Seongmin prodded, chuckling when Chihoon glared at him in response. He knew the answer to that question already. He just wanted to hear it. He rolled his hips languidly into Chihoon’s, still not pulling out the whole way.

“Yes. Fuck me harder. Please.”

Chihoon spat, eyes still narrowed at his younger lover. He let out a broken moan when Seongmin complied, pulling out only to slam back into him with even more power than before. He had to brace himself against the wall, his head nearly smashing into it from the force. He squeezed his eyes shut, moans coming out in stuttered waves, his breath catching in his throat when Seongmin would thrust into him at a particular angle. 

Seongmin was focused, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open to let out breathless groans. He drove into Chihoon with reckless abandon, his hips moving of their own accord to chase release. He was sweating by this point, droplets rolling down his forehead and dripping off the tip of his nose. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin, his fingers digging into the meat of Chihoon’s thighs. He kept up the quick pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the room as he moved. 

“I can’t believe you ate that much…”

The sound of the others having returned trickled in through the crack in the door, Seongmin grinning to himself as he got an idea.

“Chihoonie..”

He started, one hand moving to grasp Chihoon’s ankle and stretch his leg so that it was resting against his shoulder. He dropped it to wrap around Chihoon’s neglected cock, earning himself a whimpered moan when he squeezed, eyes locking with the others. He started to stroke Chihoon in time with his thrusts, pulling even more moans and curses from his boyfriend. 

“Are you close?”

He grunted, feeling his own release inching closer by the minute. He could still hear the idle chatter coming from the shared living space.

“Nnn.”

Chihoon mumbled, his breathing becoming more labored with every passing second. His whole body was on fire, tingling and shimmering with sweat, his skin pink clean to his toes. He could feel his balls start to draw up, his mind going hazy as he neared his peak

“‘M gonna-”

Seongmin squeezed the base of Chihoon’s cock, preventing him from cumming, his own release dancing on the edge. He gave Chihoon a lopsided grin when the elder opened his eyes, glaring up at him again when he was denied his release.

“Since you want everyone to know you belong to me, how about you let them know just who’s baby you are. Hmmm?”

He hummed, watching Chihoon’s facial features contort from pleasure to pure horror. It would have been comical if he wasn’t balls deep inside of him.

“Seongmin..”

Chihoon pleaded, knowing that the others already knew about their relationship, but not quite ready for them them to hear them having sex. 

“Who’s baby are you?”

Seongmin goaded.

Chihoon huffed.

“I said. Who’s baby are you?”

Seongmin thrust into him. Hard.

Chihoon choked on a moan.

“Your baby.”

He mumbled, hoping it was enough.

“I can’t hear you.”

Seongmin stated, not relenting in his thrusts, his fist still wrapped tightly around the base of Chihoon’s cock.

“Your baby.”

Chihoon said a little bit louder.

“Who’s baby?”

Seongmin demanded.

“Seongmin’s baby.”

“Louder.”

“Seongmin’s baby. I’m Seongmin’s baby!”

Chihoon shouted. A strangled noise came at the end, Seongmin finally releasing him from his grip and slamming into him one last time. His cock twitched, white ropes of come spilling onto his own stomach, his eyes rolling back in his head as he finally achieved release.

Seongmin grunted as he came, buried deep inside of Chihoon as he pumped him full of his come. He let out a shaky breath as he shuddered through it, his eyes closed and his tongue peeking out from between his lips. He collapsed on top of Chihoon after one last tremor, his arms catching on the bed to keep from crushing his boyfriend entirely.

“Ugh. You’re heavy.”

Chihoon groaned, his shaky arms moving from their position above his head and slapping at Seongmin’s lower back. He flinched when Seongmin shifted, pulling out of him slowly, and rolling onto his back beside him. 

“Sorry.” 

Seongmin muttered, still catching his breath. He turned his head to look at Chihoon, pleased with the way his boyfriends’ cheeks were still flushed, his eyes tired, but satisfied. He grinned at Chihoon, scooting close enough to press a soft kiss to his lips, and he sighed. 

“We should probably get up and go eat. I’m sure they brought us something.”

He sat up, reaching for a bath towel that was draped over the back of a chair, and using it to wipe himself off. He turned to Chihoon, cleaning him up carefully, and smiling down at him. 

“You look cute.”

Seongmin murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I’m sexy. Not cute.”

Chihoon argued, poking his tongue out at Seongmin.

Seongmin snorted, rolling his eyes, and moving one hand to brush the hair that was sticking to Chihoon’s forehead away from his face.

“Sure. Well, go with that.”

Seongmin pressed his lips against the tip of Chihoon’s nose before pulling away and standing up. He stretched before gathering up their clothes, tossing Chihoon’s to him, and putting his own back on. He waited quietly for Chihoon to finish redressing, immediately pulling him into his embrace as soon as Chihoon stood.

Chihoon laughed, letting himself be wrapped up in Seongmin, his arms loosely wrapping around his boyfriend’s middle.

“I love you, hyung.”

Seongmin whispered, his lips brushing against Chihoon’s temple.

“I know.” 

Chihoon replied, laughing at the way Seongmin let out an exaggerated gasp.

“I love you, too.”

He added, patting Seongmin on the bottom and pulling away.

“We better go eat before your stomach eats itself.”

Seongmin’s stomach was audibly rumbling by this point.

They made their way out into the living area, Chihoon yawning and stretching his arms over his head as they padded into the kitchen. They shuffled around the dining table, peeking into bags, and pulling out containers of food that had been brought home by the others.

“Help yourselves. We had plenty at the restaurant.”

Jaeyun called.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re hungry after all that exercise, baby.”

Jeyou added, earning himself a smack to the back of the head from Donggeon and a cackle from Kyungho.

Chihoon dropped the container he was holding onto the tabletop, his face redder than it had been during the act itself. His eyes raised to stare across the room at the others, all of them eyeing him with knowing smirks.

“I-”

“Just eat.”

Jaeyun waved a hand at him, turning back to the television where they had a game booted up to play.

The rest of the members followed suit, all but Chan, who gaped at Chihoon with a disappointed look on his face.

“But you’re  _ my _ baby.”

He whined, pouting at the slightly older male.

“No, he’s  _ mine. _ ”

Seongmin wrapped one arm around Chihoon, pulling him into his side, and sticking his tongue out at Chan playfully.

Chan flipped him off and turned around, sulking as he cuddled into Donggeon’s side, and picked up a controller.

“He’ll live. He’s just mad that his best friend is getting some and he isn’t.”

Seongmin assured him.

“I heard that, you fucker!”

Chan shouted from the couch.

“At least someone is doing some fucking around here.” 

Seongmin shouted back, yelping when Chihoon bit his shoulder, hard.

“Will you just shut the fuck up and eat your food? And you, play the damn game.”

Jaeyun hissed, everyone quieting down and behaving for the time being.

“Thank you, baby.”

He called, the room bursting into laughter and Chihoon groaning as he sank into a chair to eat his dinner Seongmin grinning at him from across the table.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
